Concentration
by Seeaker
Summary: Concentration – A short one-shot based around the concept of Albert Wesker teaching William Birkin to shoot a gun after the zombie outbreak. Back-story comes from games, but set in film-verse. Wesker x Birkin. Slash. T just to be safe


Summary: A short one-shot based around the concept of Albert Wesker teaching William Birkin to shoot a gun after the zombie outbreak. Back-story comes from games, but set in film-verse. Wesker x Birkin. Slash.

* * *

Steady breathing. Cock the gun. Aim. Pull the trigger. It should have been simple, child's play by William Birkin's standards. And yet it wasn't. William could give several reasons for this, the main being total invasion of his personal space, with the snide comments coming just behind. William gave a frustrated sigh and cocked the gun again, aiming down the sights. The bullet probably would have hit the dummy, had it not been for the fact Albert had reach over from behind Birkin and, in trying to improve the aim, made Birkin lose concentration, with the bullet a bit too close to Birkin's foot for comfort. Albert gave a sigh, which sounded more like a hiss from the closeness, and pulled both of Birkin's arms back into position.

"Focus." It was more of a command than anything else and Birkin couldn't help wanting to snap back that he couldn't focus because he had no space in which to focus in. Birkin instead tried to concentrate on the dummy, trying to imagine that his space was not being invaded and he actually wanted to be here, as opposed to doing something more productive with his time. Birkin shifted slightly and couldn't help feeling claustrophobic when, instead of moving into space, he shifted straight into Albert Wesker's right arm. Birkin made a sound of frustration and turned to face Albert, feeling increasingly annoyed.

"Albert, please, I need space." Birkin snapped, taking a step backwards when he realised they were virtually nose to nose. While Albert may not have been bothered by lack of personal space at any time William certainly was. Life as a scientist generally gave you personal space, but this was not specifically scientific. Wesker had sought out Birkin after the incident in RacoonCity and had bluntly demanded that William learn to use a gun. After seeing William shooting Wesker had taken it upon himself to teach William to shoot, whether he wanted to learn or not. William could see the value of learning to use a gun – he wasn't stupid – but Wesker seemed unable to grasp the fact that William needed space. William was not one Albert's S.T.A.R.s members, nor was he a military cadet.

"Those infected with the T-Virus – and Umbrella's enemies – do not care for your personal space." Albert pointed out bluntly, and then turned Birkin back around until he was facing the dummy again. Albert left his hands lightly touching William's arms and realised this was a mistake when William shrugged him off and tried to shoot with a single hand straight afterwards. The gun slammed backwards in William's weaker grip and he went with it, letting the gun skitter across the floor as he fell backwards. Wesker grabbed William by the waist before he could hit the highly polished chrome floor, steadying him until he composed himself and went to retrieve the gun. Wesker picked it up swiftly and gently pushed Birkin back into place, pressing the gun into his hands.

"Relax." Wesker instructed Birkin as he leaned forward to guide the gun, waiting patiently until William relaxed into him enough to point it at the dummy's head. William tried to ignore the warm breath that fanned across his neck every time Albert exhaled and looked over the gun at the dummy, trying to pretend it was a T-Virus infected specimen trying to kill him. He gave a sigh – the illusion was not working – and pulled the trigger, bracing himself for the gun's recoil a second before he shot. He winced when he slammed back into Albert, wondering if there was any gun capable of giving more recoil than whatever Albert had picked. Probably not. Albert was not one to do half a job, and if it meant using the gun with the hardest kick Umbrella stocked then that was exactly what he was going to do. William tried to tell himself that this was for his own benefit but, somehow, the thought didn't make him feel any better.

After a period of William staring into space Albert moved them back into position, leaving very little space between them so that the brunt of the recoil would be shared, so that William could not keep going backwards. William braced himself and was pleasantly surprised when, instead of send them both sprawling, he managed to stay rooted to the floor. William turned around, intent on wiping whatever self-righteous smirk there was on Albert's face off and realised that there was virtually no space between them. William blinked, surprised that he had managed to ignore Wesker's presence while he was shooting, which was quite a feat, considering that their breath mingled in the space between. And William was so sure that Albert was looking him dead in the eye that he found himself frozen, half in anticipation and half in curiosity, wondering how he would react. For a few seconds they stood so they were touching, Wesker apparently impassive. Birkin felt himself tense as he waited, and as soon as Albert smirked he couldn't help but feel drawn towards him; until Albert spoke the words William certainly did not want to hear.

"Continue shooting."


End file.
